Happy To Serve
by Zucht
Summary: A response to Geek Love challenge 1 Jake and Diane go undercover as a married couple.


A response to Geek Love challenge #1 -- Jake and Diane go undercover as a married couple.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Happy To Serve**

"So Diane what do you think?"

Diane closed her mouth and looked at Lou. "I've never read a paper that was so insightful on neural/electrical reactions."

"So he knows what he's talking about?"

"Knew would be a better description."

"What do you mean?"

"At least three papers have come out this year that surpasses this papers conclusions. The doctor, who wrote this paper, Dr. Klaus Kant, will probably have updated his conclusions; I look forward to reading his new conclusions."

"Would you be impressed if I told you the paper was written 25 years ago in East Germany?"

"Yes… Very… What happened to Dr. Kant?"

"He moved to Texas."

"That's good… isn't it? I mean he's here now."

"He wanted to be a cowboy. So now he has a ranch with a small herd and a peanut farm."

"A peanut farm?"

Lou just shrugs. "What we do know is that he refuses to talk with anyone about the work he did. We also know he has bought lab equipment and computers."

"What do you need me for?"

"We want you to get to know him. And find out what he's doing, where are the computers and lab equipment and would he work with us."

"Lou! If he won't talk to… I mean, why would he talk to me?"

"You're intelligent and attractive; we're going to put you into a position to get to know him. We've arranged for you to teach science at a nearby college, rented you a small country house and a truck."

"I've never lived in the country before. I'm not an agent. What would I do in the country? How do I approach him? Aren't there scorpions in Texas?"

"You're going to be fine Diane. Just be yourself, let your husband deal with the creatures."

"That's easy for you to say… My What?!?"

"Did I forget the husband part?" Lou gives a small smile.

"I don't want a husband! I'm not living with a stranger, notachance.NeverinamillionyearswouldIconciderdoingsuchathing"

"Even if it's Jake?"

"Yes… No… What?"

"Jake needs long undercover experience and he needs you to communicate with Dr. Kant. Also, with Jake there you can continue monitoring him."

"I'm not an agent."

"In this case being an agent would be a liability."

"What did Jake say?"

"He just turned red."

"When do we leave?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diane was scared; two weeks of teaching had done nothing to calm her nervous stomach. If only one student would seem interested in the subject. She knew she could make it interesting, but the only way she could think of would violate dozens of confidentiality agreements. Mrs. Foley, as she was known, couldn't get their attention; except for that one time she had dressed up for an afternoon with Jake. That had been a mistake, the dressing up part, being ogled wasn't her idea of a good time. The kiss she and Jake had shared under that old oak tree that afternoon had been… she wanted more, and waiting on that truck to break down again wasn't an option.

Jake was enjoying himself; his cover was as a free-lance computer technician that worked out of his home. What he really did was set up observation on Dr. Kant, not an easy task with low growing mesquite trees everywhere. She had to admit that as fire wood, mesquite has a beautiful aroma. In fact the other night, in front of a fire, she and Jake were kissing like randy teenagers before Lou called wanting an update.

By the time Jake had finished giving their report, Diane had fallen asleep. Jake must have carried her to bed since that was where she awoke, minus her shoes. She was unsure if she was pleased or annoyed that Jake had played the 'gentleman', before retiring to the couch.

She had seen Dr. Kant and his wife Ava twice. Once while she and Jake had been out for a walk, the other at the theater. She wasn't a theater going person, but this had been a fun, easy going crowd that really appreciated the performance. The actors also had been friendly and accessible; more than a few had been her students.

It surprised her, the amount of museums there were: art, history, music. They had visited them all despite the odd hours some kept; evidently open more for the tourist trade than locals.

Her favorite part of country living was going to the movies. She had never been in a theater with a balcony; much less watch a movie from a couple's only balcony. While everyone was pretty well behaved, it was nice to feel free to lean against Jake or to kiss him without families watching or worse… the sneering old couple every theater seemed to have.

Game night was consistent except for the one game of Boggle Jake won. Diane had been going easy, ignoring the big words. But Jake seemed unusually focused so she moved over by the fire and removed her turtle neck sweater, revealing her V-neck silk blouse. He lost the next two games easily.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Six weeks had gone by and Diane was frustrated with Jake. Being a gentleman was one thing, but she was wanting a caveman. Fran had given her an idea, if she had the nerve.

The hours ticked by. Diane had prepared a light supper, set a few candles around, lit a fire and had soft jazz playing on the stereo.

Jake was in the back reporting to Lou while Diane was putting the finishing touches on her make up. She looked in the mirror and smiled before donning her glasses. "No prisoners tonight sweetheart." She said to herself. "Jake." She called, "Suppers ready."

Ambling in, Jake's goofy smile turns into a grin. Diane looks radiant in black slacks and white silk blouse. Standing there in his scruffy jeans he states, "I feel underdressed."

"Over would be more like it." She retorts.

"Huh?"

"Dance with me."

Jake steps forward, and takes her into his arms. As they sway to the music, "You smell nice, jasmine isn't it?"

"Why yes it is." She steps forward and lays her head on his chest. He straightens up, before she could protest she sees that his face is scrunched up.

"Grass fire!" He leapt to the front door. "It's between us and the Kant ranch. Put out the candles, bank the fire and grab your boots. I'll load the truck.

She was on the porch stomping into her boots when the truck slid to a stop for her to jump in. Two months ago she would have wondered why they were rushing to a fire, but the three year drought in this area of Texas dominated the news. The previous week 70 percent of a neighboring town had burned. Diane called 911 as they raced the mile to the fire. Jake put his arm out to brace her when he hit the brakes. Jumping out so Diane could slide over, Jake grabs a five gallon can of water, a shovel and a broom out of the back. Diane threw the truck into gear and floored it to the Kant ranch, honking the horn all the way.

The next few hours scared and amazed Diane. The fire spread and jumped, the local fire department was at another fire so a tanker from a neighboring town came to help. Jake was tireless, rushing to hot spot after hot spot.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The morning saw a soot covered Diane standing on the Kant's front porch. Mrs. Kant brought her a mug of coffee. "Here child, you've had a long night."

"Thank you."

"Not the kind of fire lit night you had planned was it?"

Diane's eyes grew round. "How did you know?"

"Perfect make up, a beautiful silk blouse and no bra."

Diane blushed and self-consciously crossed her arms. "I must look a mess."

"You still look lovely. You really love him don't you?"

"That's an odd question. Of course I love my husband."

"Is he?"

Diane just blinked.

"Listen Diane… Over the last few years dozens of governments and agencies have tried to get his attention. He just ignores them."

Diane stares at the woman, really studying her. "You're an agent aren't you?"

"I was assigned to him 30 years ago. He was an awkward lab dweller with a quick goofy smile. We began spending time together; playing cards, listening to opera and talking. Before too long we were hiding a relationship. When the government fell we fled.

"How did you live?"

"We had some money set aside and favors owed him by various scientific organizations."

"How did you end up here?"

"Cowboy movies always fascinated him so we came to visit Texas. You know; Long-horn cattle and the Texas Rangers. We stopped in Eastland for lunch, explored a few shops and felt at home."

"Does he miss his work?"

"He doesn't miss the pressure. But he reads the journals and sometimes talks with old friends. I know he misses the discoveries, he is however a happier man now."

Diane thinks for a minute, "Any chance of talking with him?"

"After what you've done today, probably." She pauses…

"What did I do today?"

"Three times agents have used grass fires to get us out of the house. Never have any of them fought the fire, and here both of you fought all night."

"We didn't set the fire. Fighting it was the right thing to do."

"I believe you... You seem honest for an agent."

"I'm not an agent, I'm a doctor."

"You look so young."

"I graduated early, but I am 28."

"Ah, blessed with a baby face." Diane blushes at the complement. "All the better to snare a younger man."

"He's not that much… How did you know he's younger?"

"I've got two eyes and I am trained."

"Right… Sorry." Diane looks down.

"Come to supper tomorrow night. I can't promise you'll get your conversation, but…" She reached over and raised Diane's chin. "…it can be a start."

"Thank you, we accept."

"Be here around 6:30."

"Can I bring something? Dessert maybe?"

"I think we'll make ice cream, put some of your young mans tireless energy to work. How about a garden salad?"

"I can do that."

"It looks like the men are coming in. Go, take your husband home."

Diane smiled shyly, thinking of Jake as her husband.

"Oh, don't forget to conserve water, two to a shower."

"Wha…"

"He's tired, his defenses are down. A perfect time for seduction."

"Why the advice?"

"You are easy to read, and I'm a romantic."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Explain it to me again Diane."

Lying back on her pillow she sighs, "Alright Lou. He cares about this community, and he's not very trusting of any government or its promises. His way of guaranteeing that I will finish out the semester teaching at the school, is to withhold a formal interview until a week after the semester ends. He has agreed to preliminary discussions so there will be no surprises when we have our formal interview. He needs to learn to trust me."

"I expect a report after each discussion."

"Of course Lou."

"And Diane…"

"Yes Lou?"

"Congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you Lou. If you could get a list of questions to me, that you want me to ask him, as soon as possible."

"I'll get our people on it. Goodnight Diane. Would you put Jake on?"

"Goodnight Lou." Pulling the phone away she yells, "Jake! Lou wants a word."

She rolls over to face Jake and hands him the receiver; smiling and listening.

"Hello Lou… No, he's adamant… It was all her… No, it was her personality… I am too… Will report tomorrow… Goodnight."

Jake reaches across Diane, returning the receiver to its cradle. "Lou's proud of you."

"For what?"

"You're doing a great job. No one in any of our 'sister' agencies has accomplished what you have with Dr. Kant."

Diane smiles and slides over, laying her head on Jake's chest and snuggling into his arms. "Happy to serve."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Please Review!**


End file.
